This Is Musical!
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: Menyamar menjadi gadis bertopeng bernama 'cherry' demi mengikuti ajang bergengsi yang diadakan tiap tahunnya, justru membuat Hidup Sakura penuh dengan kesialan. Terlebih identitas penyamarannya diketahui oleh seorang siswa pindahan yang sangat dibencinya, Uchiha Sasuke./ Chapter 3 : Mistake/ RnR please? Republish chap 3
1. Prolog

_Uhh, yeah yeah_

Lantunan lagu _R&B_ menggema di ruang club kesenian, khususnya ruang seni tari. Disana, di tengah ruangan, seorang gadis berdiri menghadap bentangan kaca yang terpampang selebar dinding di hadapannya. Sebuah kursi bertengger manis di depannya.

_Hush… just stop!_

Dalam satu loncatan, Ia telah berdiri tepat di atas kursi tersebut.

_There's nothing you can do or say (baby)_

_I've had enough_

_I'm not your property as from today (baby)_

Kedua kakinya Ia turunkan pada sisi kanan dan kiri kursi tersebut, Ia hentakan kedua kakinya menjadi satu dalam gerakan mundur kemudian tangan kanannya memutar bangku itu yang semula menghadapnya menjadi membelakanginya.

Ia kibaskan rambut merah muda panjangnya kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat—dengan tangan kanan yang masih setia berpegang pada punggung kursi. Lalu Ia putar badannya dengan kaki kanan sebagai porosnya. Dan menaikan kedua bahunya secara bergantian.

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm stronger that yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but it my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

Ia berjalan mengelilingi kursi itu bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk tajam seolah kursi itu adalah seseorang yang tengah Ia tuding.

Dan bersamaan dengan lantunan lagu yang mulai memasuki _chorus_, Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi kursi itu kemudian membentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya secara bersamaan. Tangan kirinya Ia putar dan dilanjutkan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang menoleh ke arah kanan bawah bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk kanan miliknya yang mengacung ke lantai.

Ia satukan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya kemudian melangkah cepat ke kanan dan kekiri sebanyak dua kali diiringi kepala yang berputar.

_I.. I'm stronger…_

Dan Ia akhiri gerakannya dengan _rolling _ke samping.

Ia menyeringai ke arah pantulan dirinya di kaca. "_You're stronger, eh?"_

.::**::.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**This Is Musical**_

By

Onyxita Haruno

I hope you like it ^^

.::**::.

Suara hentakan sepatu _cats_ putih milik seorang gadis menggema di koridor sekolah sore itu. Salah besar jika kalian mengira Ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Lihat saja penampilannya. Wajah dan tubuh yang penuh keringat, helaian rambut merah mudanya yang panjang Ia ikat asal-asalan, juga celana _training_ yang sudah mulai terlihat kusut. Pantaskah disebut 'baru pulang sekolah'?

"Sakura!"

Merasa di panggil gadis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan salah satu sahabat baiknya berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Malam ini kau bisa—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti. Membuat gadis penyandang nama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu mengerutkan alis. Ia bingung dengan gadis itu yang menatapnya dari bawah kemudian kembali ke atas.

"Aku habis latihan, _pig_. Jadi berhenti memandangku seperti itu," gerutunya setelah memahami maksud dari tatapan sahabatnya yang memiliki marga Yamanaka itu.

Yah, menjadi salah satu anggota club kesenian, membuatnya leluasa untuk keluar masuk ruangan itu sesukanya. Seperti saat ini, Ia baru saja selesai dengan latihan tarinya dalam ruangan itu seorang diri. Omong-omong soal tari, gadis bersurai merah jambu ini sangat ahli dalam hal menari. Kemampuannya itu tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi. Tapi sayang, Ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, dalam arti Ia memendam bakatnya. Itulah sebabnya Ia selalu latihan tiap jam sekolah usai. Sementara saat jam club berlangsung, Ia tak pernah ikut sesi latihan. Tapi Ia justru ikut seni musik. Menurutnya, cukup kedua sahabatnya sajalah yang tahu.

"Oh~. Ah ya, nanti malam kau ada acara? Kalau tidak, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kimia?" pinta Yamanaka Ino memelas. Sakura menatap Ino dengan intens.

"Maaf sayang, apa kau lupa jika kimia adalah musuh besarku, hm?" tanyanya lembut namun penuh dengan kejengkelan yang luar biasa.

'Ups!' Dan Ino baru menyadari itu. Dengan watadosnya Ia hanya tersenyum tiga jari seraya berucap, "Ehehe, _sorry girl, I'm forget it,"_

"_Whatever"_ manik hijau klorofil itu berputar bosan. "Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke kantin? Aku lapar,"

"A—"

"—ku traktir,"

Wajah Ino berubah sumringah. Tak salah Ia memilih sahabat yang selalu mengerti keadaan kantungnya. Walaupun kali ini Ia masih memiliki cukup banyak pegangan, tapi untuk seorang yang gila aksessoris seperti dia, lebih baik tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting. Hei, memang siapa yang tahu jika sewaktu-waktu kau menemukan barang yang indah namun mahal dalam keadaan kantungmu kering?

"Kau memang baik, _forehead_,"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya manik _emerald_ itu berputar bosan.

.::**::.

_Duk Duk Duk_

_Grak_

Berulang-ulang pemuda itu memantulkan bola basket milliknya. Yang kemudian mencebloskan benda bulat itu pada sebuah ring yang berjarak dua meter di hadapannya.

Sendiri.

Dari luasnya lapangan _outdoor_ di taman itu, Ia hanya bermain seorang diri. Wajah rupawannya berekspresi datar. Kaus yang Ia kenakan pun tak terlihat basah oleh keringat. Menandakan bahwa Ia tidak benar-benar bermain basket.

_Duk Duk—_

_-Hup_

Segera Ia tolehkan pandangannya demi mengetahui siapa yang telah berani mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan pemuda empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu, "Ku fikir kau tidak buta," jawabnya pongah.

Sementara pemuda—dengan kisaran umur dua puluh tahun—yang memiliki iris serupa dengan pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Jika suasana hati adiknya itu sedang tak baik.

"Kembalikan bolaku," dengan kasar pemuda itu merampas kembali bola basket yang semula berada dalam dekapan sang kakak. " Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu," usirnya.

Diam.

Kedua pemuda penyandang marga Uchiha itu saling diam. Hanya suara bola basket yang di pantulkan. Bahkan Uchiha Itachi tidak menghiraukan usiran adiknya sama sekali.

"Sasuke,"

Pemuda itu tak menoleh. Sebuah senyum kembali terpatri di wajah Itachi. "Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi keputusan Ayah tak bisa dibantah. Mau tak mau kita harus pindah,"

Diam. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan benda bulat berwarna orange miliknya itu. Tak ingin membuat sang adik semakin marah, Itachi mulai beranjak dari sana. Membiarkan fikiran adiknya kembali jernih.

Namun sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi, Ia kembali menoleh—"Bicaralah pada Shion. Ku yakin Ia bisa mengerti,"—kemudian pergi menjauh.

Inilah yang menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke. Sudah dua tahun Ia menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bermanik _violet_ itu. Relakah Ia jika harus memutuskan hubungan itu hanya demi menuruti keputusan sang Ayah?

.::**::.

Kedua mata milik gadis indigo itu terpejam. Berusaha menghayati lantunan biola yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka.

"Yup! Bagus. Permainanmu kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya," ujarnya pada gadis cilik yang kini tersenyum lega atas kalimat pujian yang dilontarkan pembimbingnya itu.

"_Arigatou, _Hinata-_Senpai,_"

Gadis ayu bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum manis. Pekerjaan menjadi seorang guru musik yang Ia lakoni sangatlah menyenangkan. Melihat para anak didiknya bermain dengan berbagai macam alat musik yang begitu Ia kagumi.

"Nah, Sasame, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Minggu depan aku ingin kau memainkan lagu itu menggunakan piano. Jadi, berlatihlah dirumah," Ujarnya seraya memasukan beberapa buku _chord_ yang tadi Ia keluarkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Hinata-_senpai~"_ pamit gadis kecil itu. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Setelah keluar dan mengunci rapat pintu ruang musik, Ia dikagetkan oleh seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang baru saja mengumbar senyum, kini berubah datar dan tersirat ketidaksukaan.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku,"

"…" pemuda bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kubilang, menyingkir dari hadapanku," suara Hinata mulai meninggi.

"…" pemuda itu masih diam.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang, Uzumaki-_san_!" bentaknya. Habis sudah kesabarannya saat ini. _Apa mau pemuda ini?_ fikirnya.

Karena pemuda di hadapannya tak kunjung menyingkir, Ia pun berusaha melewatinya. Tapi apa daya saat pergelangannya justru di tahan oleh tangan besar milik pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan,"

Hinata mendengus, "Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, Tuan Uzumaki Naruto. Jadi lepaskan tanganku sekarang," ucap Hinata pongah.

Alih-alih melepaskan tangan mungil itu, Naruto justru menariknya mendekat. Membuat jarak diantara keduanya mengecil. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak. Kedua mata _lavender_ teduhnya menatap tajam sosok _bluesaphire_ di hadapannya. Ia mendengus menahan tawa.

"Pernyataan yang sangat konyol, Uzumaki," balasnya ketus. Benci. Ia amat membenci pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak menyukainya. Dan membuatnya semakin muak saat tahu pemuda itu memiliki perasaan cinta terhadapnya.

Dengan satu hentakan tangan mungil milik Hinata terlepas. "Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." jari telunjuk lentiknya menuding tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Dan segera berlari menuju sebuah taksi yang kebetulan melintas disana.

Sementara pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap nanar taksi yang baru saja ditumpangi Hinata. Ia tahu, amat sangat tahu. Jika perbuatannya dulu sudah sangat keterlaluan pada gadis itu. Entah apa yang difikirkannya saat itu sampai membuatnya _hampir_ merebut kesucian gadis polos itu. Pantas jika sekarang Hinata membencinya.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana.

.::**::.

Seorang pemuda tengah serius dengan berbagai tombol _audio_ di hadapannya. Jauh di depan sana seorang gadis tengah siap dengan _headphone_ di telinganya—menunggu aba-aba yang pemuda itu berikan.

"_Oke, ready?"_

Gadis itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya, menandakan bahwa Ia sudah siap. Pemuda itu lantas mengacungkan ketiga jarinya, beralih kedua, kemudian satu. Dan gadis itupun mulai bernyanyi.

"_I can read your mind, and I know your strory. I see what you're going through, yeah. It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry. But I know it will come to you, yeah." _

Sesekali pemuda itu menaikan beberapa tombol di hadapannya untuk menyeimbangkan antara musik dengan suara _sopran_ gadis itu.

"_Don't surrender, cause you can win. In this thing called love," _

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengacungkan jarinya—membuat aba-aba—sebelum nada memasuki _chorus. _

"_When you want it the most there's no easy way out. When you ready to go and you heart's left in doubt. Don't give up on you faith. Love comes to those who believe it. And that's the way it is…" _

"_Good!" _

Bersamaan dengan teriakan pemuda itu, sesi latihan pun usai. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Tapi sayang, moment itu kandas saat sang pemuda menguap lebar. "Hooaamm, latihan kali ini membuatku ngantuk, _mendukosai_," gerutunya.

"Hei, Hei, Hei, Shikamaru! Setelah ini kau berjanji akan mengajakku ke _Konoha Disneyland_. Jadi berhenti menggerutu," ancam gadis itu dari seberang.

Shikamaru Nara memutar matanya bosan. Menurutnya, menjadi pengatur _audio_ di studio sekolahnya sangatlah merepotkan. Tapi baru Ia sadari menjadi kekasih dari Sabaku No Temari lebih merepotkan dari pada mengatur _audio_. Tapi Ia sangat menyukai itu.

.::**::.

"_Musical Competition?"_ pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu menatap sosok kepala sekolahnya dengan raut bingung. "Kau yakin akan mengikutsertakan sekolah kita dalam kompetisi itu?"

Wanita cantik paruhbaya itu tersenyum simpul, "Ya. Tentu saja," Ia berjalan menuju kaca besar yang menampakan halaman depan sekolah yang begitu besar, "_International Konoha High School_ merupakan salah satu sekolah yang memiliki akademi musik. Kita bisa mencalonkan beberapa siswa dan siswi dari beberapa bidang kesenian," lanjutnya.

Kedua remaja di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. "Tapi Tsunade-_sama_, hanya kecil kemungkinannya dari mereka yang mampu mengikuti kompetisi ini. Terlebih, kita akan bersaing dengan sekolah lain," kali ini Konan buka pendapat.

"Aku yakin. Mereka memiliki bakatnya masing-masing. Apa kalian lupa, jika sekolah kita telah mendapat banyak ajang penghargaan dari beberapa kompetisi?"

"Tapi kali ini merupakan kompetisi besar," dengan cepat Konan menyela. Bukan berarti Ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Tsunade. Justru Ia sangat mendukung keputusan beliau. Hanya saja, penghargaan kecil-kecilan dari bakat yang terlihat pas-pasan, menurutnya kecil kemungkinan dapat mengikuti kompetisi besar yang diadakan tiap tahunnya itu.

"Apapun pendapat kalian, aku akan tetap mencalonkan siswa dan siswi kesenian dalam kompetisi itu. Dan kalian, sebagai Ketua dan Wakil organisasi kesiswaan, aku minta agar kalian segera mengumumkannya," perintah Tsunade.

Tak ada yang dapat kedua remaja itu lakukan selain menuruti perintah kepala sekolah mereka itu. Karena sejujurnya, mereka sendiri sangat setuju dengan keputusan yang wanita paruhbaya itu buat.

.::**::.

_**PENGUMUMAN!**_

_**.**_

_**Ajang besar tahunan akan segera diadakan.**_

_**MUSICAL COMPETITION!**_

_**Untuk siswa dan siswi club kesenian **_

_**Baik di bidang tari, musik, teater, maupun suara**_

_**Silahkan datang ke ruang auditorium untuk sesi pemilihan. **_

_**Terima Kasih**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akasuna No Sasori (Ketua)**_

_**Yarumi Konan (Wakil)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**THIS IS MUSICAL"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****_TBC

* * *

Haaaiii, Saya kembaliiii! #lambai-lambai

Niatnya mau bikin fic bertema musikal, tapi kenapa hasilnya hancur gini yaa? #Menatap tulisan diatas dengan nanar . ini baru prolog kok, hehe XD

Tapi ini asli, murni dari otak saya. jadi klo ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur saya mohon maaf, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. atau mungkin kita jodoh ya! #plaak

Para senpai dan readers bersediakah untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan me-review? kritik, saran dan masukan sangat saya butuhkan :D

14 - 08 - '12

Salam,

Onyxita Haruno


	2. Are U Ready?

**.**

**Desclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Meskipun udara malam diluar terasa sangat menusuk, namun gadis itu enggan meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Ia memang terlihat seperti tengah memandang langit, namun tatapannya justru bermakna kosong. Dalam arti, Ia sedang melamun. Bahkan angin yang menerbangkan helaian merah muda miliknya pun tak Ia tanggapi.

Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah suara milik seorang pria menginterupsinya, "Kau belum tidur, Saku?"

Gadis itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum—yang diyakini pria itu adalah senyum palsu, "Aku belum ngantuk, Paman,"

Pria tampan pemilik nama Hatake Kakashi itu menghampiri keponakannya. Menempatkan posisinya tepat di samping Sakura . "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, kemudian menggeleng. Kakashi tahu gadis itu tengah berbohong padanya. "Matamu tidak bisa berbohong ,"

"…"

Senyum itu semakin mengembang. Pria itu membalikkan badan Sakura untuk menghadapnya kemudian tangannya yang besar meremas bahu mungil milik gadis itu."Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu," ucap pria itu mantap. Matanya menatap lembut sepasang _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya…" Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Mengalihkan pandangannya yang mulai buyar oleh air mata, "…merindukan Bunda,"

Dan kata terakhir itu meluncur bebas seiring bahu Sakura yang mulai bergetar. Tanpa komando, Kakashi membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Berusaha meredakan tangisan Sakura yang mulai pecah.

Haruno Rin. Kakahi tak pernah menyangka wanita itu akan meninggalkan Sakura saat gadis itu masih berumur tiga tahun. Dan masih kental dalam ingatan pria itu saat Haruno Genko menyusulnya setelah mengalami stress berat pasca meninggalnya sang istri.

Beberapa minggu setelah meninggalnya kedua orangtua Sakura, Kakashi mengambil hak asuh Sakura dan membesarkannya hingga saat ini. Di usia gadis itu yang menginjak umur enam belas tahun.

Tangan kekar Kakashi mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura dengan lembut. "Hei, kau tahu? Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Ibumu,"

_Great!_ Niatnya untuk menghibur Sakura berhasil. Terbukti saat gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan kemudian menatap penasaran padanya dengan mata merah. "Yang tidak kuketahui?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas balkon itu. Dan kedua mata kelamnya memandang langit, "Asal kau tahu saja. Dulu Rin adalah seorang penari…" Sejenak Ia menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian kembali memandang langit,"…sama sepertimu,"

Sakura tersentak. Ibunya? Seorang _dancer_?

"Ia menyukai tari sejak kecil. Saat di Sekolah Dasar, Ia sering mengikuti lomba tari yang diadakan di sekolahnya," tanpa memperdulikan raut kejut dari Sakura, Kakashi mulai bercerita.

"Dan saat Ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, Ia terpilih menjadi salah satu pemain dalam drama musikal '_Snow white'_ di sekolahnya. Dan saat-saat itulah dimana Ia bertemu dengan ayahmu," sejenak pria itu tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku jadi ingat, saat ayahmu dipilih untuk memerankan tokoh sang pangeran, Ibumu mengumpat kesal. Bahkan tak jarang Ia marah-marah tak jelas. Asal kau tahu saja, Ayah dan Ibumu sebenarnya adalah musuh bebuyutan. Tapi tak kusangka hasil dari permusuhan mereka adalah cinta. Yang membuatmu terlahir sebagai Haruno Sakura,"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Geli sendiri mendengar ocehannya, "Aku terlalu banyak bicara kali ini," ujarnya.

Sementara gadis itu hanya mengulas senyum gembira. Entah mengapa mendengar cerita masa lalu kedua orangtuanya justru membuatnya merasa begitu bangga. Sekarang Ia mengerti mengapa Ia sangat mencintai dunia musik dan tari.

**.**

"**(Are U Ready?)"**

**.**

Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada langit kelam dibalik jendela pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Ingatannya melayang pada waktu siang tadi.

.

"_K-Kau, bercanda 'kan… Sasu-_kun_?"_

_Sasuke telah menduga jika gadis violet yang saat ini berada di hadapannya pasti akan menampilkan raut wajah—yang entah itu kecewa, sedih, ataupun marah. Ia sendiri pun merasakan hal serupa. Tapi inilah yang seharusnya dan sebaiknya terjadi. _

"_Tidak, aku serius. Kita putus." _

_Jujur saja. Melihat mata violet indah itu meluncurkan beningan kristal membuat perasaan Sasuke kalang kabut. Ia sangat sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan terdengar begitu dingin. Tak tahukah bahwa itu merupakan topeng demi menutupi hatinya yang saat ini hancur? _

"_Tapi kenapa? B-Bukankah kita bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh?" Shion tampak tak rela jika harus mengakhiri hubungannya yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun itu. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. _

"_Maaf, Shion. Tapi menurutku inilah yang terbaik," demi Tuhan, Sasuke merutuki pita suaranya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan nada dingin. _

_Diam. _

_Keduanya tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke yang sibuk menutupi gejolak hatinya dan Shion yang sibuk dengan tangisannya. Hampir sepuluh menit keadaan hening sampai suara baritone milik Sasuke memecah keheningan. _

"_Maaf, aku harus pulang," pemuda itu berdiri dan segera membalikan badan, "Datanglah ke _platfrom _F4 malam ini jam tujuh. Itupun kalau kau ingin mengantarku," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Membuat tangis Shion semakin pecah. _

_._

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya. Perasaan bersalah itu masih menghantuinya sampai saat ini. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya dimana gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan hancur dan linangan air mata. Ingin sekali saat itu Ia menghapus air matanya, memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa Ia akan tetap disampingnya. Namun kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu. Bahkan gadis itu tidak datang untuk mengantarnya.

Sebuah _headphone _masih setia bertengger di kedua telinganya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia yakin hampir setengah penumpang tertidur saat ini. Termasuk Itachi yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Bukan untuk mengarungi alam tidurnya, melainkan untuk mendengar jelas sebuah lagu yang tengah di putarnya. Lagu yang membuat perasaannya kembali berantakan tak jelas.

Terbayang saat gadis itu marah-marah, tertawa, tersenyum, merona, menangis dan segala raut wajah lainnya yang pernah ditujukan padanya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan mulai mengikuti alunan _chorus_ lagu.

"_I'm never gonna say goodbye. Cos I never wanna see you cry. I swore to you my love would remain. And I swear it all over again and I…" _

Kedua mata itu kembali terbuka.

"_I'm never gonna treat you bad. Cos I never wanna see you sad. I swore to share your joy and your pain. And I swear it all over again…" _

Dan senyum perih itu semakin mengembang.

**.**

"**(Are U Ready?)"**

**.**

"_N-Naruto, kau.."_

_._

"_Aku benci. Aku benci melihat kau begitu dekat dengan kiba,"_

_._

"_B-berhenti mendekat!"_

_._

"_Akan ku buat kau menjadi miliku, Hyuuga~"_

_._

"_K-kau m-mau ap—kyaaa!"_

_._

_._

"_Menyingkir dari hadapanku,"_

_._

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

_._

"_Pernyataan yang sangat lucu, Uzumaki,"_

_._

Sepasang kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris _blueshapire_ yang terlihat lelah.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu mendatanginya. Sudah hampir tiga malam Ia memimpikan hal serupa. Dan semakin sering Ia memimpikannya, maka perasaan bersalah itu akan semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

Ia ubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Hei, sungguh, malam itu Ia sedang tersulut emosi yang meledak-ledak hingga membuatnya lepas kendali. Kalau saja saat itu Hinata tidak menampar keras wajahnya, mungkin saat ini gadis itu tengah mengandung buah hasil dari perbuatannya.

Bahkan sampai detik ini pun Ia masih belum percaya, hanya karena sebuah kecemburuan melihat Hinata dekat dengan pemuda penyuka anjing itu, membuatnya nekat melakukan tindakan yang hampir merenggut keperawanan gadis itu.

"Arrggh!"

Sebuah erangan frustasi menggema di kamar yang sepi itu. Naruto mencengkram keras rambutnya.

"Hinata, kumohon… maafkan aku,"

.

.::*::.

**This Is Musical**

By

**Onyxita Haruno**

.::*::.

.

Sasuke menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya dengan datar. Tulisan _Konoha International High School_ terpampang jelas di pandangan matanya. Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah memasuki gerbang.

"Hei, siapa dia?"

"Ah, sepertinya murid baru,"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya,"

"Ah, dia tampan sekali ya~"

"Iya, benar, tapi model rambutnya aneh sekali, hihi,"

"Ow, _He's so awesome,_"

Sasuke seolah tuli, tak menanggapi sedikitpun ocehan-ocehan siswi di kanan maupun kirinya saat Ia melewati mereka. Ia tetap pada wajah datarnya dan berjalan angkuh. Namun saat koridor berbelok—

_Brukk!_

_-_seorang gadis menabraknya kencang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya mundur beberapa langkah, gadis itu justru terjungkang kebelakang dan berhasil mendarat kelantai dengan tumpukan buku yang Ia bawa berserakan disekitarnya.

"A-Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja,"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Kedua bola matanya sedikit membulat tak percaya. Dipandangnya wajah gadis itu dengan intens. Wajah itu, mengingatkannya. "Shion,"

Gadis yang tengah membersihkan roknya itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menoleh heran. Kedua alis lembutnya bertautan.

"Mikari Shion,"

Lagi, Sasuke kembali menggumamkan nama itu. Membuat gadis dihadapannya semakin bingung.

"Maaf, Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, bukan Mikari Shion. Permisi,"

Setelah merapikan buku-buku yang sempat berserakan saat Ia terjatuh, Ia tersenyum simpul pada pemuda di hadapannya kemudian segera pergi. Mengingat Ia memang sedang terburu-buru.

Sasuke hanya memandang punggung kecil itu berjalan menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara Hinata memberhentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang organisasi kesiswaan. Tangan mungilnya perlahan membuka pintu tersebut dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Permisi,"

Beberapa anggota yang sedang mengadakan rapat menoleh sejenak ke arah pintu kemudian kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka. Hanya gadis bersurai ungulah yang menghampiri Hinata. Menggantikan Hinata membawa buku-buku tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata. Maaf merepotkanmu pagi-pagi begini," ujar Konan tak enak hati yang disambut senyuman dari Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_," balasnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja manik teduhnya menemukan tumpukan kertas yang menurutnya merupakan kertas formulir. "Umm, _senpai_, itu..."

Konan mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. "Oh," Ia mengambil selembar kertas itu kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. "Ini formulir pendaftaran untuk kompetisi musikal. Kau bisa melihat pengumumannya di mading sekolah," jelas Konan.

Tanpa aba-aba Hinata segera berlari keluar ruangan, membuat gadis penyuka origami itu menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

**.**

"**(Are U Ready?)"**

**.**

_**PENGUMUMAN!**_

_**.**_

_**Ajang besar tahunan akan segera diadakan.**_

_**MUSICAL COMPETITION!**_

_**Bagi siswa dan siswi club kesenian**_

_**Baik di bidang tari, musik, teater maupun suara**_

_**Silahkan datang ke ruang OSIS untuk pengambilan & pendaftaran formulir**_

_**Sementara sesi pemilihan akan diadakan di ruang auditorium pada :**_

_**Hari : Rabu, 2 Des**_

_**Waktu : Seusai pulang sekolah **_

_**Terima Kasih**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akasuna No Sasori (Ketua)**_

_**Yarumi Konan (Wakil)**_

_**.**_

"Jadi Ini maksudmu menarik kami kesini, Hina-_chan?_" Ino menoleh pada sahabat lavendernya yang tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Aku harap kita bisa ikut dalam ajang kompetisi besar itu. Aku bisa daftarkan kalau kalian mau," tawar Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku mau," kini pandangan gadis _blonde_ itu beralih pada sahabat merah mudanya yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada mading. "Bagaimana denganmu, _forehead_?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak tertarik," kemudian melongos pergi. Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sakura.

"Ini kesempatan emas untukmu, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak tertarik?" Hinata menimpali.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Menatap Hinata yang berada sisi di kirinya kemudian berpindah pada Ino yang berada di sisi kanannya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik. Jadi meskipun itu merupakan kesempatan emas, berlian, perak atau perunggu sekalipun, aku tetap tidak akan ikut. _U're understand?"_ Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tapi Sakura," Ino masih belum menyerah dan kembali mengekori, diikuti Hinata setelahnya. "Sekolah membutuhkan bakat sepertimu untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini,"

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, "Anggota club kesenian itu banyak, Ino. Kau fikir hanya aku? Mereka juga memiliki bakat yang sama denganku," balasnya.

"Tapi kau berbeda—"

"—sudahlah, berhenti membujukku. Tak akan berhasil," Sakura mempercepat jalannya. Meninggalkan Hinata maupun Ino yang bingung menghadapi sikap keras kepala seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Pantas Ia keras kepala, jidatnya saja lebar_,_" rutuk Ino.

**.**

"**(Are U Ready?)"**

**.**

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal,"

Perkenalan singkat dari Sasuke mengawali jam pelajaran Kurenai pagi itu. Manik kelamnya mengawasi keseluruhan ruang kelas yang akan di tempatinya itu. Mulai dari beberapa siswa laki-laki yang menatapnya malas, hingga beberapa siswi perempuan yang terlihat salah tingkah. Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada sosok gadis yang pagi tadi menabraknya di koridor. Raut wajahnya yang semula datar, kini sedikit melembut dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Sementara kerutan samar tertera di dahi Hinata. Ia heran. Benar-benar heran dengan pemuda itu. Pertama, Ia tidak kenal dengannya sebelum ini. Kedua, pagi tadi pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Mikari Shion'. Dan sekarang, tersenyum padanya.

"Hinata, kau mengenalnya?" bisikan Ino yang tepat berada di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Tapi, pagi tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengannya," tukas Hinata, "Dan dia memanggilku dengan nama 'Mikari Shion'," lanjutnya.

"Yah, mungkin kau mengingatkannya pada seseorang," timpal Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Hinata maupun Ino.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-_san_. Kau bisa duduk pada kursi kosong di samping Nara Shikamaru," Kurenai meminta Shikamaru untuk mengacungkan tangannya, "Silahkan,"

Sasuke berjalan angkuh menuju mejanya, tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari sosok yang mengingatkannya pada _mantan_ kekasihnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru merasa risih. Meskipun tatapan itu terkesan kalem, tapi tetap saja Ia risih jika diperhatikan seperti itu.

'_Apa sih masalah pemuda itu?' _

**.**

"**(Are U Ready?)"**

**.**

"12 peserta," Sasori menoleh pada patnernya, "Kita membutuhkan 60 peserta 'kan?"

"Aa.. dan dari ke-60 peserta itu kita hanya akan mengambil beberapa peserta. Mungkin sekitar 10," balas Konan sambil mendata beberapa formulir yang masuk pada hari pertama ini.

"Ah ya, Tsunade-_sama_ bilang yang akan menjadi lawan main kita berasal dari _Kiri Gakuen School,"_ Konan mulai menyusun formulir-formulir tersebut, "Kuharap... bukanlah lawan yang berat,"

"Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui. Ini pertama kalinya sekolah kita mengikuti kompetisi itu. Terlebih ke-10 peserta yang terpilih akan beradu main dengan peserta sekolah lain. Semoga saja pembawaan karakter peserta kita lebih unggul dari mereka," jelas Sasori.

Konan sedikit menyeringai pada ketua organisasi itu,"Lalu.. bagaimana denganmu, tuan ketua OSIS, bukankah kau ikut berpatisipasi juga?"

Sasori mendecih, "Apa kau lupa, kalau penghargaan yang terpampang di depan kantor kepala sekolah berasal dari beberapa kompetisi yang ku ikuti? Tidak semua penghargaan memang, hanya beberapa," Ia mendekati Konan perlahan, kemudian berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Tapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa aku bisa,"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin," balas Konan tak mau kalah.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Akan ku buat seluruh penonton perempuan histeris melihatku,"

Konan memutar bola matanya bosan, meladeni sikap narsisme seorang Akasuna No Sasori itu. "Terserahmu saja,"

"Hei, hei, kenapa? kau cemburu, eh?"

Kegiatan Konan terhenti seketika, menatap Sasori yang tengah menyeringai padanya. Ia mendengus, "Mau sekali aku cemburu, hm?" ujarnya dengan wajah menantang.

_Cup!_

Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah.

"Tapi nyatanya kau memang cemburu 'kan?" bisik Sasori kemudian berlari keluar ruangan.

"Sasoriiiii~!"

**.**

"**(Are U Ready?)"**

**.**

Kalau bukan karena tugas yang harus diselesaikannya, mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang istirahat bersama kedua sahabatnya di kantin daripada harus mengelilingi perpustakaan yang luasnya bukan main.

"_Star Matic, Star Matic, Star Matic_ –Ah, ini dia!"

Saat menemukan buku yang Ia cari, Hinata berjalan cepat menuju komputer perpus untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya. Segera Ia memutar balikan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan arah yang dia tuju. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini alisnya bertautan.

"Uchiha? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Hinata merasa Ia belum berkenalan dengan pemuda itu, jadi mengapa dia tahu namanya?

"…"

"…"

"Jadilah kekasihku..."

Dan kini kedua manik lavendernya memulat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Note : Westlife - Swear It Again (Sasuke scane)**

* * *

Hai hai daku kembali :D

gomen ne updatenya lamaaaaa, banget malah.. soalnya sibuk tugas trus disambung UAS kmren jadi yaaa gni deh -_- #readers : alesaaaaann

chap ini kurang menarik ya? udah pasti .. aku ngerasa kok , kyknya ngebosenin ya? #pundung

makanya, boleh minta saran sama kritiknya di review? yg unsur membangun yaa :D

Oya, selamat Tahun Baru yaa buat senpai dan readers sekalian .. smoga di tahun yg akan datang kita bisa lbih baik lagi .. amiiin Ya Allah :)

Happy New Year Senpai and Readers, sampai ketemu di tahun depan yaa :D

Salam

Onyxita Haruno


	3. Mistake

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya. Segera Ia memutar balikan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan arah yang dia tuju. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini alisnya bertautan.

"Uchiha? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Hinata merasa Ia belum berkenalan dengan pemuda itu, jadi mengapa dia tahu namanya?

"…"

"…"

"Jadilah kekasihku..."

Dan kini kedua manik lavendernya memulat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**This Is Musical © Onyxita Haruno**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"**(Mistake)"**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya masih terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Hinata hanya mampu mengerutkan alisnya heran. Berusaha mencerna keadaan yang membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

"Uchiha," suara lembut itu mulai terdengar. "Kita baru baru bertemu hari ini. Bahkan berkenalan secara langsung pun tidak. Jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sehingga berani menembakku seperti itu?"

"Kau sama,"

Astaga!

Pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin memukuli seseorang demi mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih _real_ dari pada dua kata yang pemuda itu katakan barusan. Singkat, padat dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Kau sama dengan _dia_"

Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kalimat abstrak itu. Membuat gadis di hadapannya menarik napas sedalam mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya secara kasar. Merasa kesal.

"Uchiha, aku tidak peduli _dia_ siapa yang kau maksud, tapi aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Jangan samakan aku dengan _dia_mu—" Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan tajam Ia menatap pemuda datar di hadapannya itu,"—kau ingin menjadikanku pelarian?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Pikirannya mulai merambat pada hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

Pelarian?

Ia memang tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus memiliki gadis itu... sebagai Shion.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat abstrak lainnya yang kemungkinan Sasuke ucapkan, Hinata segera membawa buku yang baru saja Ia ambil menuju meja tugasnya.

Sementara pemuda Uchiha itu masih berdiri disana. Memandang sosok gadis itu yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ini terlalu cepat, memang. Ia datang di sekolah ini sebagai siswa pindahan barulah hari ini, genap 24 jam pun belum, tapi, sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata pagi tadi membuat arogannya membuncah untuk memilikinya. Ia tidak menyukainya ataupun mencintainya.

Ia _hanya_ ingin memilikinya.

**.**

"**(Mistake)"**

**.**

Tenten berjalan dengan gestur yang gelisah. Pandangannya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Layaknya seorang pencuri yang memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya saat ini. Tapi sayang, sepasang lavender menatapnya tajam tepat di belakang punggung gadis itu.

"Tenten,"

Tenten dapat merasakan otot-ototnya menegang seketika. Bulu kuduknya merinding hingga umbun-umbun. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Ia menoleh ke sumber suara berat itu.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Ehehe.. h-hai, Neji... apa kabarmu?" Tenten cengengesan.

Naji mendengus kesal. Pertanyaan yang benar-benar konyol. Baru tujuh menit yang lalu mereka bertemu di ruang _gym_, dan kini gadis itu menanyakan kabarnya? _Oh God_.

"Ganti rugi," bagi Tenten, suara Neji seakan-akan bom nuklir yang siap melenyapkan nyawanya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja..."

"Ganti. Rugi."

"N-neji~" jujur, sebenarnya Tenten jijik jika harus memohon-mohon seperti ini. Benar-benar bukan _image_nya yang _macho_.

"... kau meminjam sepatu lariku..."

"... hanya dua hari..."

"... dan kembali dengan keadaan rusak..."

"A-a-aku t-tidak sengaja Neji, maafkan aku,"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sungguh, demi apapun, Tenten lebih memilih menatap kedua mata harimau buas dari pada menatap kedua mata Neji. Lavender itu memang teduh dan menyejukan, tapi jika disaat seperti ini, akan terlihat lebih sangar dari pada singa lapar.

"M-maaf, aku janji akan melakukan apapun. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," melas Tenten.

Sedetik kemudian, bibir Neji membentuk sebuah seringai jahil. Otaknya yang jenius mampu bekerja cepat saat Tenten mengucapkan '_aku janji akan melakukan apapun'_.

"Melakukan apapun?"

Tenten mengangguk cepat.

Seringai itu semakin lebar, "Baiklah,"

"..."

"Aku ingin..."

Perasaan Tenten mulai tidak enak.

"..kau untuk..."

Jantung Tenten mulai berpacu cepat.

"..."

"..."

"..mengikuti audisi musikal,"

_Sreenggg!_

Tenten sangat benci dengan hal yang berbau seni, termasuk musikal.

_Poor_ Tenten.

**.**

"**(Mistake)"**

**.**

Auditorium kini mulai ramai oleh beberapa panitia yang ikut berpatisipasi dalam pemilihan yang akan dilakukan besok, termasuk organisasi kesiswaan. Beberapa dari mereka membuat _planning_ kegiatan, dan sebagian lagi menata panggung.

Tsunade berdiri diambang pintu. Memandang kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh para siswanya. Keputusannya sudah sangat bulat. Ini kesempatan yang sangat jarang di dapat. Nama _International Konoha High School _sudah tercatat secara sah di TNC (_Tokyo National Culture)_ sebagai peserta dari kompetisi drama musikal yang diadakan. Tak hanya itu, Tsunade juga berharap dapat membawa nama sekolah yang saat ini di pimpinnya untuk bermain teater di gedung nasional teater.

"Ah, Tsunade-_sama_? Anda sedang apa?"

Tsunade tersentak saat seorang remaja laki-laki menegurnya. Tangan kanannya memegang beberapa lembar kertas sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pulpen dan stabilo. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Tidak, hanya mengecek saja. Apa semuanya sudah selesai, Sasori?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, kemudian kembali memandang kepala sekolahnya itu. "Hanya tinggal merapikan panggung dan pemantapan naskah," balasnya.

Wanita cantik paruh-baya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Berapa peserta yang sudah daftar sampai hari ini?"

"56, kita membutuhkan 4 peserta lagi. Dan besok merupakan pendaftaran terakhir," jelasnya.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga.

**.**

"**(Mistake)"**

**.**

_Go on, go on leave me breathless _

_Come on.._

Sebuah mobil _convertible BMW_ _silver_ melenggang kencang di jalan raya Konoha yang masih terlihat sepi pagi itu. Tiga orang gadis berseragam _high school_ di dalamnya saling menghentakkan kepala seiring dengan ritme lagu yang diputar.

_The daylight's fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I'll feel weak_

"_I can not lie, from you I can not hide. I'm losing the will to try. Can't hide it, can't fight it," _suara _alto_ milik Sakura mulai terdengar di mobil itu. Sementara kedua sahabatnya tertawa sejenak saat gadis itu sedikit mengeraskan volume _tipe_. Itu merupakan lagu favorite mereka bertiga sejak kecil. Ketiganya kembali menggoyangkan kepala masing-masing saat lagu memasuki _chorus_. Dan mereka bernyanyi bersama.

"_So.. go on, go on come on leave me breathless. Temp me, tease me until I can't deny this. Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss. Go on, go on yeah.. come on.." _

Ino menginjak pedal gasnya semakin kencang saat jalanan terlihat sangat sepi, diiringi oleh tawa renyah ketiganya. Maklum, ini baru pukul 6 lewat 20 menit, sementara sekolah dimulai pukul setengah delapan. Mereka sengaja berangkat pagi hanya untuk mengawali hari mereka dengan lebih semangat. Ino bahkan memutar jalan melewati jalur dekat pantai yang terkesan lebih jauh menuju sekolahnya daripada melewati jalan raya utama Konoha. Bahkan pernah sekali waktu mereka terlambat 5 menit masuk sekolah, sehingga ketiga gadis itu harus rela berpanas-panasan di tengah lapangan.

"_And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now. I'm happy just to have you. You're all the love I need somehow.." _kini suara halus milik Hinata mengalun mengikuti lagu. Surai indigonya yang dikuncir setengah—sementara sebagian lagi tergerai—bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin juga akibat lenggokan kepalannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura memutar posisi duduknya menghadap ke samping—menghadap Ino, agar dapat memandang kedua sahabatnya itu, dan ikut bernyanyi bersama Hinata.

"_It's like a dream, Although I'm not a sleep. I never want to wake up. Don't lose it, don't leave me.." _Sakura tertawa keras.

_So.. go on, go on come on leave me breathless_

_Temp me, tease me until I can't deny this_

_Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on yeah come on.. _

Ketiganya kembali tertawa kecil. Detik berikutnya hanya terdengar lagu tersebut mengalun dengan sendirinya, tanpa diiringi oleh suara Sakura, Ino maupun Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata. Kudengar, kemarin Uchiha menembakmu?" Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Yah," balas Hinata, mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengannya. Kita berkenalan secara langsung saja tidak, tapi dia sudah berani menembakku,"

"Haha.. pesonamu dahsyat juga, eh?" ujar Ino mengejek.

"_I don't care.."_

"Kau menerimanya?" rasa penasaran Sakura cukup besar rupanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku menerima orang yang baru kukenal," balas Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata hanya milik Uzumaki," Ino menggoda. Gadis itu tahu Hinata sangat membenci pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Ia masih ingat, malam itu Hinata menangis di pelukannya akibat ulah Uzumaki Naruto yang nyaris melayangkan kehormatan Hinata.

Hinata mendelik tajam. "Jangan bahas soal itu,"

Ino tertawa lepas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu, nyonya Uzumaki—"

"—Ino!"

Ino tertawa keras. Menggoda sahabat –sahabatnya adalah hobi tersendiri untuknya, terutama Hinata. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi kedua gadis itu.

Mobil milik Ino mulai memasuki area sekolah. Tak seperti biasanya, keadaan sekolah terlihat cukup ramai oleh para siswa, terutama organisasi kesiswaan. Mereka semua berlalu-lalang—baik menuju auditorium maupun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ramai sekali?" ujar Sakura heran setelah turun dari mobil _silver _milik Ino itu. Pandangannya terarah pada Ino juga Hinata, meminta penjelasan.

"Hari ini audisi musikal dimulai," balas Ino. "Dan kami merupakan peserta!" lanjutnya semangat seraya merangkul Hinata. Sakura mendengus. _Apa bagusnya?_—batinnya.

"Hei! Kalian bertiga!"

Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja berteriak itu. Seorang gadis bercepol dua berlari seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Tenten?" tak seperti biasanya. Wajah gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu terlihat _sedikit _jengkel. Dan Sakura melihat itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ino bertanya heran. Sepertinya ada yang sejalan dengan pikiran Sakura saat ini. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, wajah Tenten justru semakin tertekuk jengkel dengan raut kesal yang amat tertera.

"Aku mengikuti audisi musikal," jawabnya ketus.

Ketiga gadis dihadapanya cengo seketika. _Hell no_? seorang Tenten? Mengikuti musikal? Gadis ini pasti sudah gila—pikir mereka.

"Kau serius?" Hinata yakin telinganya masih normal, senormal normalnya. Ia kenal betul siapa Tenten. Seorang gadis tomboy yang benci dengan hal yang menyangkut seni. Tapi kenapa..?

"Sepupumu yang memaksaku!" ahh, Tenten emosi.

"_Nii-san_? Jadi dia yang memaksamu untuk ikut audisi ini?" Tenten mengangguk.

"Huaah, ku kira otakmu sudah tidak waras berani mengikuti audisi itu. Ternyata dipaksa, eh," Sakura menyeringai kecil. "Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untukmu—"

"—diam kau, jidat!"

Dan rasa jengkel Tenten bertambah saat tiga serangkai sahabat di hadapannya tertawa. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar ingin mencekik pemuda berambut panjang itu sampai mati kemudian memenggal kepalanya, memutilasi tubuhnya hingga potongan-potongan kecil dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin di lautan yang luas biar para hiu ganas yang memakan bangkainya.

..

..

Err, sepertinya terlalu kejam.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas. Tidak enak berbincang disini, mengganggu yang sibuk," Ino merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan terganggu sejak tadi. bahkan beberapa siswa yang baru datang sekalipun.

"Ssshh, kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lainnya, Sakura sudah berlari cepat menuju toilet perempuan, tepat di samping kanan ruang _gymnasium_.

Toilet sepi. Hanya dirinya seorang. Sehingga Ia dapat mendengar suara gaduh nan ramai di luar sana. Setelah menyelesaikan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil, Ia mematut diri sejenak di depan cermin. Memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri dengan intens.

Ia agak ragu dengan keputusan yang akan dibuatnya. Apakah bisa? Apa akan diterima?

Bahkan Ia semakin kurang yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Ia terlanjur menyelipkan namanya diantara puluhan kertas itu. Ambisinya sangat kuat. Maka, apapun yang terjadi, Ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Ia mencuci tangannya sebentar di wastafel, merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Saat Ia sedang berjalan dengan santainya, tanpa diduga sebuah bola basket menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"Aww!"

Tubuhnya oleng kesamping sehingga pelipis kirinya menabrak tembok penyangga di sisi koridor. Kepalanya terasa pusing bukan main. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, badannya terasa melayang dan akhirnya gelap.

**.**

"**(Mistake)" **

**.**

_Duk duk duk_

_Grak_

Tak ada yang lebih menarik dibandingkan bola basket menurut Sasuke. Sudah hampir dua pekan Ia menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini. Ia masih minim untuk besosialisasi. Hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang kini mulai dekat dengannya seperti, Chouji, Shikamaru,dan Shino. Alasannya, mudah; sama-sama irit berbicara. Umm, mungkin pengecualian untuk Chouji.

Suasana _gymnasium_ pagi ini begitu sepi. Bahkan hanya dirinya dan bola _orange_ itu. Sekilas bayangan Shion terlintas dalam benaknya. Menggedor-gedor relung hatinya yang tertumpuk oleh rimbunan rindu pada gadis itu.

Ia sangat mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum Ia mengambil keputusan. Kini semua sudah berubah. Ia maupun Shion telah menjalani kehidupan masing-masing dengan status masing-masing; _single_.

Tapi gadis Indigo itu kembali mengingatkannya. Membuatnya ingin memiliki Shion kembali dalam wujud gadis yang berbeda. Ia tak mencintai Hyuuga itu—ah, jangankan mencintai, Ia bahkan terlalu dingin untuk berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru. Pribadinya menjadi begitu pendiam dan terkesan arogan untuk berkawan.

_Shion.._

_Shion._

_Shion!_

_SHION!_

"Brengsek!"

Ia melempar bola basket itu dengan sangat kencang ke sembarang arah. Pikirannya kalut saat ini. Nafasnya memburu bagaikan sehabis berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Ia harus bisa melupakan gadis itu. Shion adalah masa lalunya. Keadaan mengatakan Ia harus melepaskan bayangan gadis itu dalam pikirannya. Karena itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Aww!"

Suara jeritan kesakitan membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan _gym_. Ia tersentak. Seorang gadis tengah memegangi kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Di dekatnya tergeletak sebuah bola basket.

_Sial!_

Ia yakin, bola basket yang Ia lempar tadi mengenai kepala gadis itu. Buru-buru Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu—yang seingatnya merupakan teman sekelasnya. Belum sempat memberikan respon apapun, gadis itu ambruk di tempat.

Untungnya dengan sigap Sasuke menahan kepalanya. Bukan apa-apa, Ia tidak mau dituduh telah mencelakai seorang gadis hingga membuatnya gegar otak. Cukup menghantamnya dengan bola basket—tentunya tanpa sengaja—dan, errr... mungkin juga membuat pelipis kiri gadis itu memar dan sedikit berdarah—apa ini salahnya juga?

Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di gantungan tas berbentuk wajah beruang milik gadis itu. _Haruno Sakura._

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ia segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Untung saja saat itu kondisi koridor sedang sepi. "Tck, merepotkan,"

**.**

Bagaikan tertimpa batu yang beratnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari badan Chouji, Sakura merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat di kepalanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar bangun untuk menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang pun harus membutuhkan tenaga yang ekstra.

Dari bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat, Sakura tahu Ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Tapi kenapa?—ah dia ingat! Ia pingsan di depan ruang _gym_ saat sebuah bola basket menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara bariton itu. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapatkan pemuda yang Ia kenal berdiri menyender pada dinding.

"Uchiha, kenapa.." kedua manik klorofil Sakura membulat melihat tangan kanan pemuda itu membekap sebuah bola basket. _Eh, tunggu dulu_, "kau.."

"Hn"

Oke, sekarang Sakura mengerti. Jadi pemuda di hadapannya ini yang telah melempar bola itu hingga mengenai kepalanya?

"Jadi kau yang telah melempar bola laknat itu sampai mengenai kepalaku?"

"Aku tidak sengaja"

"Dan bola biadab itu dengan **tidak sopannya** membenturkan pelipisku pada tembok sampai seperti ini?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya yang memar.

Amarah Sasuke mulai terpancing. Ia tidak suka bola kesayangannya itu dimaki-maki. Lagipula, pantaskah benda mati itu disalahkan? Ia tidak tahu apa-apa 'kan?

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak sengaja," nada suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. Gadis di depannya di ini benar-benar _lebay_. Hanya pingsan dan pelipis berdarah –itupun sedikit, syukur-syukur tidak sampai gegar otak. Dan seharusnya gadis itu berterima kasih karena Sasuke mau repot-repot membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan menunggunya sampai sadar.

"Setidaknya kau meminta maaf,"

"Hei, aku akan meminta maaf jika aku melakukannya dengan **sengaja**," Sasuke sengaja menekan kata terakhir dari kalimatnya. Sebenaranya alasan yang lebih logisnya adalah; _Kemanakah gengsi seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai harus meminta maaf?_

Sakura mendelik sebal, "Tck, sudah salah, _nyolot_ pula," gumamnya.

"Cerewet," dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tanpa peduli kalau Sakura sedang menahan emosinya yang meletup-letup di ujung umbun-umbunnya.

Ia tak menyangka Uchiha Sasuke akan se-menyebalkan itu.

**.**

"**(Mistake)"**

**. **

Tenten bisa melihat teman merah mudanya yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu mengumpat tak jelas. Bahkan terkadang Ia menghentakan kakinya keras yang kemudian memegangi kapalanya seraya mengaduh sakit. Kerutan tergambar jelas di raut wajah gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Kau kenapa? ada apa dengan pelipismu?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengambil kursi di samping Tenten. Duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dan Hinata. "Terbentur dinding," jawabnya ketus.

Baik Ino, Hinata maupun Tenten memandang Sakura tak percaya. Mungkinkah mata gadis ini rabun? Atau baru belajar berjalan sampai bisa-bisanya terbentur dinding?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata.

Menghela nafas berat yang panjang, Sakura mulai bercerita, "Jadi begini. Sehabis dari toilet, saat aku berjalan melewati ruang _gym_, tiba-tiba kepalaku terhantam bola basket dengan kencang, membuatku oleng ke samping dan menabrak dinding. Yaah, walaupun orang itu bersedia membawaku ke ruang kesehatan setelah aku pingsan," cerita Sakura.

Tenten dan Hinata terkikik geli sementara Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya siapa?" tanya Ino, tepat ketika Sasuke masuk.

"Dia! Dia dan bola laknatnya itu," semprot Sakura. Telunjuknya menuding-nuding Sasuke beserta bola basketnya. Pemuda itu melirik sebentar kemudian kembali acuh seraya meletakan tas ransel miliknya di laci mejanya.

"Dan dengan tidak sopannya dia melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf," cerca Sakura, "tidak _gentle_," lanjutnya ketus.

"Kau.." geram Sasuke kesal. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Sudah bagus dia mau membawamu ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Hinata menasihati.

Ino mengangguk, " Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan maafnya,"

Sakura mendengus, "Bukan itu letak masalahnya Ino,"

"Lalu apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat di antara lipatan lengannya.

'_Aku tipikal orang yang tidak suka diremehkan,' _batinnya frustasi.

**.**

"**(Mistake)"**

**.**

Gadis Haruno itu terduduk lesu bersama sang Bibi di depan meja seorang dokter. Pasalnya, saat Ia terbangun pagi tadi, pusing itu tak kunjung hilang. Yang ada justru semakin membuatnya sempuyungan. Bahkan Mebuki –sang Bibi memekik khawatir saat dirinya hampir terjatuh saat menuruni tangga. Itulah sebabnya kini Ia ada di ruangan serba putih dengan seorang dokter cantik –meskipun usianya hampir berkepala empat.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Mebuki. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir menyelinap batinnya melihat dokter bersurai biru dongker itu membulak-balikan map hasil pemeriksaan ponakannya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Ada sedikit luka di bagian sarafnya akibat benturan keras, sehingga harus membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk penyembuhannya. Kurangi aktivitas yang sekiranya terlalu berat. Anda tenang saja, nanti juga akan sembuh. Jadi, perbanyaklah istirahat," jelasnya.

'_Satu bulan?!'_ batin Sakura histeris.

"Oh, baiklah dokter. Terimakasih banyak," Mebuki menyalami dokter cantik di hadapannya itu, kemudian menuntun Sakura menuju apoteker untuk menebus resep yang diberikan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menurut dengan Bibi. Jangan membantah!" tukas Mebuki tegas. Ia tahu ponakan tunggalnya itu sangat keras kepala. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman berupa _'hm'_ pada adik ipar dari Ibunya itu.

'_Argh, sial. Rencanaku akan semakin sulit kalau begini keadaannya. Uchiha Sasuke, awas kau!'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**T**o **B**e** C**ontinous

* * *

**Breathless - The Corrs (Sakura, Ino, Hinata Scene)**

**Scene in the Ino's Car inspirated from the movie Crossroads - Britney Spears (2002)**

* * *

Huaaaa~! maaf harus** republish** karena kesalahan author yang gak konsen waktu ngetik . ada beberapa reviewer yang bilang **'bukannya ibunya sakura itu rin ya? kenapa mebuki**' atau '**bukannya di cap pertama ibunya sakura itu udh meninggal**' dan sebagainya . saya bingung , nah pas baca lagi ternyata bener!

seharusnya mebuki itu **tantenya -istri dari kakashi** . tapi dengan goubloknya saya nulis jadi ibunya . maaf banget yaaa sekali lagi buat para readers dan senpai , saya tidak konsen #ditendang barengbareng

oke, ada yang mau nyumbang atau saranin lagu?

salam,

Onyxita Haruno


End file.
